zapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Pulser
Originally copied from CFAD pages 28-30 with the author's permission. Simple Pulser If you are ill or want a reliable zapping, make the first model. However, there is another way to make a zapper if you can not afford to build the first model. An ordinary battery is a source of positive voltage. It is the positive voltage that eliminates so many parasites at once, not a specific frequency. So although the zapper's frequency is about 30 kHz (thirty thousand “zaps” per second), even 5 Hz (five “zaps” per second), about as fast as you can tap the battery with your hand, is moderately effective! You must be connected to both terminals. One will be marked + (positive) and the other – (negative). If you simply touch these terminals with your wet fingers, nothing much happens. That is because your resistance to the current starts going up right away, so less and less current passes through you. However if you tap the positive terminal with your wet hand, and tap it at a fairly high rate, your body's capacitors come into play. Capacitors only take part in the flow of electricity when they are charged and discharged. Tapping the terminal starts and stops the voltage so capacitors charge and discharge. This kind of resistance to current flow is much smaller. The faster you tap, the greater the frequency of current pulses and the lower this kind of resistance becomes. Now you can have a considerable sustained current flow through your body. If you can tap even twice per second (2 Hz) for ten minutes without interruption you can give yourself a zapping that is moderately effective. Remember to take an intermission of twenty minutes and then repeat to avoid catching new viruses. After a second twenty minute intermission repeat zapping a third time. Using The Simple Pulser 1. Wrap each handhold with one layer of wet paper towel. Place each on a non-conductive surface, like a plastic bag. 2. Connect the positive battery terminal to one handhold and the negative terminal to the other handhold using alligator clip leads. 3. Don't let the handholds touch. 4. Place a clock in front of you to time yourself. 5. Pick up the right handhold with your right hand. 6. Leave the left handhold on the table. Tap it with your left hand, preferably the fleshy part of the palm. You may brace yourself with your fingers on the plastic. Keep up a steady pace as fast as you are able. 7. When you get tired pick up the left handhold with your left hand and tap with your right hand. Keep changing off with the least interruption. 8. Repeat a second time 20 minutes later, and a third time 20 minutes after that. A single 9 volt battery will wear out rather quickly used this way. Put two together, in parallel, for longer lasting power. This requires two more short alligator clips. Connect positive terminals of the batteries to each other, and the negatives also.